A Vision Of The Blue Moon/Part 3
"Va-va-va-voom!" Baby Smurf shouted, and then suddenly he made the glass constantly spray water all over the place in the tavern, getting Tapper, Empath, and Polaris soaking wet. "Baby Smurf, would you please kindly not smurf such experiments in my tavern?" Tapper asked a bit sternly. "This is not Papa Smurf's laboratory, you know." Baby Smurf then caused the water to settle down in the glass, only causing it to fizzle like a soda. "This one can see that raising a child with such magical abilities will be a challenge to adults who are not born with them, fellow Tapper," Polaris said. "That doesn't make it any less challenging to the adults who do have such abilities, Polaris," Empath said. "If this proves anything, it's that Papa Smurf has his work cut out for him in making sure Baby Smurf is able to control his abilities if he decides that he's going to be a sorcerer someday." "As I'm sure either of you will smurf the same for your children in the day that you will be blessed with them," Tapper said. "Anyway, at the time that we didn't know much about Baby Smurf, he has been such a blessing that it made us feel like there was hope for another generation of Smurfs beyond ours." "But didn't that make you Smurfs curious as to where the child came from, if you already knew how baby Smurfs came into being?" Polaris asked. "Indeed it started making us curious, Polaris, including Brainy Smurf," Tapper said. "He started smurfing through our house of archives for any stories about Smurfs that live far beyond the village, including where all the clans of Smurfs have smurfed from, and so far until the stork that brought Baby Smurf here has smurfed us a message, we were left with a very great unsmurfable mystery." "That was when you found out that Baby Smurf came from Smurfling Island, which the Smurflings would come from a few years later," Empath said. "Aye, but it wasn't exactly good tidings that smurfed from there, Empath," Tapper said. "But I'm getting ahead of myself here in the story, so let me smurf you to the night when Baby Smurf smurfed his first night here among us." ----- As Tapper continued the story, Empath and Polaris saw the Smurfs gathered around Tapper's Tavern, enjoying the night outside while Tapper served them their drinks. He noticed that most of the Smurfs except for Grouchy had gathered around Smurfette for a demonstration of how to change a didey, using one of Farmer's gourds as a practice model. Soon other Smurfs were trying their hand at how to change a didey, with various results. "I wouldn't think that the entire village would be interested in something that only a Mama Smurf should be able to do, Tapper," Duncan said as he spoke privately to Tapper. "Smurfing care of a baby should never be smurfed of as something only befitting a female Smurf, my good Duncan," Tapper said. "As nature smurfs us, it takes having a mother and a father to smurf a child properly into adulthood." "It's hard for me to admit it, but this child is making me feel like I'd want to smurf it as my own, so that he can smurf to be a brave warrior," Duncan said. "I know how you feel about that, though if he were my child, I would want him to smurf up to be a good bartender and perhaps even a good preacher," Tapper said. "The little bairn being a preacher of this Almighty of yours," Duncan scoffed. "If I didn't know any better, you'd have him smurfing from your holy book long before he is able to read it for himself." "It's what the Proverbs say, Duncan, 'train a child in the way that he should go, and when he is older, he shall not depart from it'," Tapper said. "Such good teaching will smurf with people for life no matter what life smurfs in their way." "In that case, laddie, if he decides to become a great warrior, I'm going to make sure that he becomes one, and there's no way anything's going to make him smurf otherwise," Duncan said. "I'd say it's still too early for the child to know what he's going to smurf for a future yet, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "I'd say let the Smurfs get used to smurfing him like their own child first and then we can argue over whether he's going to smurf into a warrior, a bartender, or whatever." "Fair enough," Duncan said. "Though I'm still betting that he's going to smurf up to his uncle Duncan and smurf on a kilt like a real Smurfsman." Just then, Papa Smurf approached Grouchy while carrying Baby Smurf. "Oh, Grouchy, I was just wondering if you be so kind as to let Baby Smurf stay in your house for the night to sleep?" Papa Smurf asked. Grouchy looked at Papa Smurf and Baby Smurf, who was now playing with Grouchy's nose. "Oh, all right, Papa Smurf," Grouchy said, taking Baby Smurf in his arms. Tapper and Duncan noticed what happened. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Duncan, would you smurf at that?" Tapper said. "It seems that Grouchy has smurfed a likening to the little bairn, laddie," Duncan said. "I didn't think such a thing would be possible for him." "Nevertheless, it just smurfs my heart to know that Grouchy is growing beyond himself, and this child may be what he needs to smurf some joy into his life," Tapper said. "A Grouchy who isn't so grouchy...who would have believed that?" Duncan said, agreeing with Tapper's sentiment. Papa Smurf was also amazed at seeing how Grouchy was now taking to Baby Smurf. "The message in the vision may come true after all, that this little visitor will bring joy to the entire village," he said to himself. ----- "Unfortunately, my fellows, this joy didn't seem like it was meant to last for us," Tapper said, his voice now sounding sad. "For just as we were about to celebrate Baby Smurf becoming a member of the Smurf Village, a stork came to deliver a message that none of us wanted to hear." As Tapper continued the story, Empath and Polaris could see that Grouchy was now enjoying being with Baby Smurf, though he was hiding the fact that he did from his fellow Smurfs, while Papa Smurf had called together his little Smurfs for an important announcement. "My little Smurfs, since the vision that the blue moon has smurfed us has finally come true, I would like to propose that we smurf together a party in honor of our newest village member, Baby Smurf, and that we should smurf everything to make this a party that he will remember during his first few days as a member." "Oh, what a smurfy idea," Smurfette said. "Golly, we're going to smurf another party!" Clumsy shouted, raising his arms and smacking the two Smurfs behind him in the face. "Oops, sorry!" "I'll smurf together the food for everyone, including Baby," Greedy said. "And I'll smurf together the rides for everyone, including Baby," Handy said. "And I'll smurf together the surprises for everyone, including Baby," Jokey said. "Absosmurfly not, Jokey Smurf," Brainy said. "I'm not going to let you smurf Baby any of your surprises unless I inspect them first." "All right, you can inspect them, but be careful...you may not know what's inside any of them," Jokey said with a laugh. Then suddenly their meeting was interrupted by the appearance of a stork in their village, with a message in its beak. "Crepes suzette, what does the stork want with us, Papa Smurf?" Painter asked as the stork landed near them. "Let me see what message it has smurfed to us, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said as he went over to the stork to receive the message. He opened it up and read: :Dear Smurfs, :We regret to inform you that this Baby Smurf has been sent to you by mistake. It is our child, who has been born to us on Smurfling Island. We miss the child dearly, and we want him back. Please return him the same way you found him. :Signed, The Parents. The Smurfs looked very surprised when they heard this. "The Baby Smurf has parents?!?" they all said together. "And what's this Smurfling Island?" Smurfette asked. "Why, Smurfling Island is part of the childhood story of Smurfling Pan and the Lost Smurflings, Smurfette," Brainy explained. "It is a place where children never grow up, according to the story." "I'm afraid this isn't a story, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "These parents live on Smurfling Island, and this Baby Smurf is theirs. Somehow the child must have been smurfed from them and sent here by mistake." "By mistake?!?" all the Smurfs said together. "Yes, my little Smurfs, and I'm sorry to tell you that they want their child back," Papa Smurf said. "But this isn't right, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "This child is part of the vision's message to us, that he will smurf joy to the entire village. How can the vision now be wrong? And how can it be fulfilled if he has to smurf back home to his parents?" "I can't answer those questions, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "But if Baby Smurf was never meant to fulfill that vision because of this message, then we have no choice but to smurf him back to the ones who love him the most." Smurfette sighed. "I understand, Papa Smurf. Then we need to get Baby Smurf right away." "I'll go and get Baby Smurf and the basket that he smurfed in, Papa Smurf," Duncan said as he left the crowd gathered around Papa Smurf and the stork. "I know how you feel, Smurfette," Tapper said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We were smurfed this child for a brief season, hoping that he would be the fulfillment of a vision, but now we find out that it wasn't meant to be fulfilled this way. Perhaps time will reveal when and how the vision will truly be fulfilled, if we are willing to be patient for it." "But must he smurf back home to a place where children never age?" Smurfette said. "Who really wants to have a Baby Smurf that will remain a Baby Smurf forever?" "I don't pretend to understand their reasons, Smurfette, but if that's how they love their child, then who are we to argue about how they want to smurf their child?" Tapper said. Suddenly Duncan raced back toward the crowd carrying the basket. "Papa Smurf! Grouchy and Baby Smurf...they're both missing!" "Grouchy and Baby are missing?!?" the Smurfs shouted together. "But that's impossible!" Brainy said. "Everyone knows Grouchy hates Baby Smurf!" "Grouchy loved Baby more than any of us will ever know, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "He was just afraid to let his feelings show. In any case, we're going to have to smurf together and search the entire forest for them." "Aye, Papa Smurf," Duncan said. "Me, Hefty, and Tuffy will smurf the west end of the forest, while you, Smurfette, and Tapper smurf the east." "The rest of you, I want half to smurf in smaller teams to search the forest from the ground, while the other half smurfs here," Papa Smurf said. "The sooner we find Grouchy and Baby Smurf, the sooner we can smurf the child home." "May the luck of the Smurfish be with all of us, Papa Smurf," Tapper said as he, Papa Smurf, and Smurfette got on Feathers, and Hefty, Duncan, and Tuffy got on the stork before both birds flew off. ----- "And as the Smurfs began their search for Grouchy and Baby Smurf, they already smurfed a head start in hiding from us, hoping that we will never find them," Tapper said. "Not that I blame Grouchy for how he felt at the time, but we couldn't smurf bad faith to the parents if we somehow failed to reach them." And as Tapper continued the story, Empath and Polaris both saw Grouchy in the forest hiding and carrying Baby Smurf with him. Overhead he could hear the Smurfs flying on their mounts, seeing if they could spot them from on high. Grouchy secretly went to the river and found a log he could use to paddle to a nearby island where he could take care of Baby Smurf without anybody reaching them. He grabbed two fern leaves, made a soft grassy bed for Baby Smurf to lie upon, and rowed his way over to the island as quickly and as carefully as he could. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf's team saw Handy's on the ground and called out to them, "Have you found Grouchy and Baby yet?" "No, Papa Smurf," Handy answered. "We'd better find them and soon," Papa Smurf said. "I'm seeing a terrible storm smurfing ahead." On the island, Grouchy and Baby rested near a secluded grotto when Baby started crying, waking Grouchy up. Grouchy tried to settle Baby Smurf by rocking him and singing the Smurf song as gently as he could, but Baby Smurf still kept crying. Then Grouchy realized something. "You're hungry. You stay here while I go smurf some milk." He placed Baby on a soft bed of grass and then headed across the log to the other side into the forest to find any milksprouts to feed Baby with. But then it started raining, and it also started to thunder. Grouchy realized that not only was his search for milksprouts becoming fruitless, but he may have left Baby in possible danger. "Hang on, Baby Smurf, I'm coming," he shouted. He raced as quickly as he could back across the log and onto the island where he left the infant. There he was that Baby was being cared for by a mother wolf who was tending to her puppies. Baby seemed like he was satisfied. "Thank you...thank you," Grouchy said to the mother wolf as he picked up the child. He hid in their den and slept, hoping that he would sleep out the storm. But as the storm continued, the mother wolf's den became flooded. "The water is rising," Grouchy said, realizing that they had to escape. He and Baby rode on the mother wolf as they escaped across the log from the island. The log floated away as the wolf pack got to safety. But then a lightning bolt struck down the top part of a barren tree, causing Grouchy and Baby to be separated from the pack. Grouchy looked at the storm in despair while holding Baby Smurf. "I hate not knowing what to do," he muttered. ----- Later on, when the storm was over, the Smurfs convened in the village with Smurfette angrily telling the stork, "You might as well leave, because Grouchy and Baby are nowhere to be found." "Poor Grouchy," Duncan said. "I feel the terrible burden of a loss for both him and Baby Smurf." "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my fellow Smurfs, look," Tapper said as he looked in the direction of the forest. "It's them! Blessed smurfs of Éire, they're alive!" They all looked and saw Grouchy still holding on to Baby, with Baby's eyes now closed. They both looked like they barely escaped being burned by a lightning bolt. "Grouchy! Is Baby Smurf all right?" Papa Smurf asked, sounding concerned. "Yes, he is...but I hate giving up," Grouchy said tearfully. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Vision Of The Blue Moon chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles